Fate By Any Other Name
by lilegyptiangoddess
Summary: The Goblin King wanted to share the wonders of both worlds with someone before it was to late, for even the race of Fae meet the fetal Grim Reaper . Fate took pity on this lonely soul but at a price, to give a true-soul mate there must be a challenge.
1. Teaser Chapter

Arranged Futures  
- Teaser Chapter -

Disclaimer: Obviously the Laby and it's respective parts are the property of it's original creators and the fiction characters not mentioned by their story line are of course my own creation and thusly belong to me. Note: One thousand years is equal to about 10 years in appearance, so most Fae would die between six and eight thousand years old. Jareth is Goblin King because his other siblings are tied to kingdoms or domains of their own so they see little of each other. This is also a teaser chapter, a taste if you will of what could come to pass yet in the near future. As it is now Two A.M. I do believe I'll do a quick check of spelling before calling it a night and posting this first thing this morning.

Toodles.

Character outline:

Name: Jareth Age: Four thousand years Sex: Male Hair: Pale blonde Eyes: One blue and one green Height: Six foot three Personal history: Born and raised with a older sister (Asila) and younger brother (Draconous) in the High-Seelie courts. Enjoyed the high-life of the nobility like many other royal offspring but quickly became bored and restless, always seeking something that was unusual and got into more trouble then the other two siblings combined.  
Family: Father (Hirthol) -six thousand years-, Mother (La'neas) -five and a half thousand years- , Sister (Asila) -four and a third thousand years old-, Brother (Draconous) - two and half thousand years-.

Name: Sentari Le'aness of the middle-Seelie courts.  
Age: Two thousand years Hair: Crimson red Eyes: Light blue Height: Five Six Personal history: Born to the middle-class nobility, raised in a mixture of both upper Seelie courts, taught how to act like a lady of fine breeding in hopes of being married off. Sentari ended up spending more time riding then actually learning how to be the perfect submissive serf to some random man.  
Family: Father (Denton) - seven thousand years/dead-, Mother (Opea) -six thousand years/dead-

The latest traveler through the majestic labyrinth had changed it exactly to what the spell required. A woman-child was to transverse the lengthy puzzle, fight through numerous hardships in a land unknown to her and win against all odds. A feat never before completed in the two thousand years that it's Lord had ruled over it. Jareth had earnestly researched every possible candidate in the Above and Under worlds for two full dilatory centuries of grievance without finding the proper one to at long last free the people of the Goblin Kingdom from the binding spell that held them to a cursed life as dim-witted Goblins. Sarah Williams had shattered everything with the utterance of a simple sentence, the labyrinth was forced to re-align as it was once remembered.

No longer where the noble hard working people confined to the half-existence created by a foul mage who had taken dislike to Lord Hirthol. Sun rises held new colours never before seen by any immortal or mortal alike until those first few days of glory, the moon rose with a spectacular arch, sending down rays of moonlight down upon the kingdoms. Buildings were now designed to catch every last drop of day to the last moon light that filtered through the forest that had replaced the garbage files outside the grand city walls.

Despite-spite the fantastic remodeling of the land upon which his rule lay, Jareth did not find happiness within it's never ending illustriousness for the words he had spoken to the young girl had held partly true. The Goblin King wanted to share the wonders of both worlds with someone before it was to late, for even the race of Fae met the fetal Grim Reaper . Fate took pity on this lonely soul but at a price, to give a true-soul mate there must be a challenge that is equal to the prize offered. The woman would be sent from a rival kingdom to the North that was formally controlled by the Elves but was given back to a clan of former Noblemen. She would be raised by the highest of the land to be the submissive lady that the rulers wanted to breed their line from but this strange lady would not play the acquiescent one on any level.

Jareth would be given thirteen weeks to break the barriers between them in order to sway the woman and if it is successful and this prize is won then the kingdom will remain free of the curse but should Jareth fail then two generations would pass on before the chance was offered once more. Twelve thousand years stuck as a goblin, having a horrid goblin life was a nightmare for the habitants of his kingdom so the still young king swore that there could be no negligence. The war that her people had fought was bloody, long, nightmarish and unlike anything the Underground had seen in over ten generations. Allies had been called up in the defense of this small sovereignty to free it from the grip of the Elves but no one had come forth and the diminutive noble class who rose to take forth kingship would never forget this nor would their children. Even though the war was long over there were some like the woman who the three Fates chose for Jareth, who believed that such reckless abandonment should be ruthlessly taken upon by revenge of what ever sort.

By morning of the third day after the miracle remodeling of the Labyrinth, the High-Seelie court would came across a battered yellow parchment that would declare the joining of Jareth, Lord of Dreams to the heir of the former Elven country known as Fenila. A week later messengers would fly forth from every level of the Seelie courts until at last the old documentation would be verified as a legal binding contract between the two dominions and Lady Sentari Le'aness would be sent to the Goblin Capital for a four month tour and show case of the land before the wedding was to take place an additional two months later.

Darkness had been watching, lurking behind every man, woman and child as this went on. It wanted to strike at Jareth and this Sentari would be his downfall for it to be true love that meant Jareth must truly give up his heart to her in the time given to him by the Fates. For every good force, there was always a equal negative one for that was the way life balanced.

Now we shall see how our King fairs…..

Fenila is borrowed from the Anime show known as Escaflowne 


	2. Nor Do I Have Wings To Fly

**Nor Do I Have the Wings to Fly  
**_Chapter One_

**Disclaimer:** _Obviously the Laby and it's respective parts are the property of it's original creators and the fiction characters not mentioned by their story line are of course my own creation and thusly belong to me.  
_**Note:** _Who ever thought your net crashing was actually inspiration O.o Well that and the fact I'm blasting Lord of the Dance on my lovely surround sound. Such a muse do I have… If people are interested I want to created a Labyrinth proboards forum with ofc/cannon role-play of all ratings. Just email me at lilegyptiangoddess at hotmail .com (without spacing) with the subject line reading "Labyrinth Forum" I might base it off my fiction to give it a sort of new edge._

_Toodles._

The lush fertile landscape blurred together as if in some abstract painting as the black horse-drawn carriage sped through. Six perfectly bred white mares surged onward at the command given by a dark figure who sat perched upon his seat like a eagle taking to flight. One could not help but admire the shimmering coats of the royal steeds as they drove with such a powerful force. No dust dare settle on the muscled backs of the godly beasts as if it would be an insult to them had even a spec of dirt touched the perfect pale skin Fenilian horses. In ancient times there had been wars for the breeding rights of a single heard due to the overwhelming wealth that could be possibly generated off the stud fees alone. Five of the six drawing the carriage would be given to the King as a handsome dowry , the courts would speak for a century of the expensive gesture. Within the dark wooden confines of the finely crafted vehicle sat two wealthy women, the eldest (by several years) sat upright cross-stitching a lovely pattern of two doves while the younger lady happened to be using warm lap of her nurse as a sort of pillow.

"This Goblin King… rumor says many a thing about him you know. Such as no woman of the courts has ever been within the walls of the capital since he was crowned ruler of it. The romantics would leave me to believe that he was waiting for the document of Arranged Fates to be located so that the chance of rejection would be minimal." stated Lady Le'aness in a bored tone.

"Great Heavens!. Pay no mind to those idle fools of the nobility or the peasants for none even knew there had even been such a thing as the document to start with. To discover one so well drawn out in detail hidden in the old court records is not entirely unheard of but those with idle minds and loose tongues will make it appear as if this was the first one ever forged!" came a swift reply from the nurse, Miss Mae Prefontane.

"True enough my dear woman but I am the sole heir to the land of horses that both Elves and Fae have been thirsting for since the birth of our fine horses. Now some foreign ruler who happens to share a small boarder with us has gotten papers that tell of a marriage that no one 'alive' knew about. Least we forget the fact no one came to the aid of Fenila in her struggle to become an independent state among the powers of the Under world!!" said Sentari with raw passion.

The gray haired elderly woman mentally weighed the facts clearly stated by the woman-child who laid upon her. Untamable long dark red hair spilled almost needlessly from the pallid head it was attached to in a waterfall like fashion. Unlike the current patterns of the courts, where the women often chose shoulder length hair, the young heiress kept the measurement of her own hair like the Queens of old who were once great renowned warriors. It was in a sort of sense, a way of honouring the lives of those who fought against the stereotypical view of a woman in the times when it was truly a difficult task to accomplish. Mae gazed thoughtfully but was broke from the silent reverence by a most sudden jolt to the carriage.

Under the thick well braced wheels was no longer the dirt and rock gavel that filled the country roads but a smooth paved surface that could only be the Royal highway. For a moment the six mares were uncomfortable with this new development for they were all to used to the fine graveled roads of their homeland. The clock would be going down on the time that was left of Sentari referred to as her freedom. Currently her bright azure eyes scanned the inner cabin with heightened awareness as well as a very evident fear. This was far worse then going into the enemy's camp or making secret negotiations with some dangerous foe. The Goblin King was a force not to be under-estimated under any regard or standing. This meant the forging of a new bloodline between two countries of fantastic worth. For that to happen Sentari would have to bare the heir to both first. Luckily Jareth had sent correspondence stating that the creation of the next generation would not have to commence for some years seeing how both were still in good health and in no danger of anything fetal. The fear grew with every passing second as more land whizzed past the quick moving carriage that was hauling forth to the Goblin City with great effort and intent.

"We should arrive in no more then an hour my dear ladies!" called the driver in a level voice.

"It has been six months since the starting of all of this horrid business to the date. It frustrates me so!. To give my land to some high-ranking nobleman whom has never done one thing to aid or anything. With Fenila I do give my body, my future line and the wealth of a nation to a Fae who fancied a mortal woman not more then two seasons past!" snapped an irate Sentari several moments later.

Mae simply kept silent to the words spoken so hoarsely against the man who would now be their Lord and master until the end of their days. It had been well known that this fiery haired alluring woman did not bend knee to anyone no matter what their station was for the struggle that was taken against the former commanders of Fenila had given that right to her and her people for surviving and resisting so extremely well and against all the odds that the fates could muster against them.

Sentari had met Draconous of the same bloodline as her intended husband, the ruler of forbidden passions had been instantly attracted to the lithe warrior lady whom had beaten him ten times in a row at the battlements with her skills of Archery and Horse-woman ship. There had been little to captivate her in him so after the brief meeting there had been little else to their friendship that formed during that day.

As more countryside sped by she wondered what similarities would be shared between siblings. Jareth's image hung in the High-courts because his parents were rulers of the Seelie Courts, so there was no question about the raw sexual aura that came from him. Luckily the heir would be born of that blood rather then the Elvish decent of it's mother for all the beauty in the world, Elves and their offspring were cursed the most. Short life-spans came as a result of jealousy from rival rulers and made targets of any warrior women in the field for the men had often gone great periods of time without the soft companionship of a lady. Jareth held a sort of power that equaled out the risk, something found lacking in the Fenilian lines.

It was then that both women looked out the carriage door's open window out into the kingdom and gasped in shock. Stories had been told all over of the rebirth of the Labyrinth and it's inhabitants but none had remotely come close to the spender that the two women saw before them. Sentari sat up and continued to gape at the sheer power of the land to which was now her home.

"Spellbinding, isn't it?" asked Mae as she slowly broke from the awe induced state that she had been in.

"Great Fates!. Even if my life is now forfeit to some Lord… this land almost makes up for that sacrifice that is asked of me. Not even my birthplace in the majestic mountains will ever amount to this sort of refined …… what ever it is!. There are simply not enough words to speak that describe what has taken hold of my breath and mind." Sentari responded.

"I think that there is a slim chance that perhaps we might yet enjoy our lives here my Lady Le'aness, for not even the darkest of souls could shy from the glory that shines ever so much from every pore of the land." said Mae with a smile.

Slowly as time progressed the city fully came into focus before the carriage and there was no doubt that it's King had done everything possible for his to welcomed the arrival of their future queen. Native flowers from Fenila had been grown for months in preparation for her, his queen to be. The flower was known as the Horse's Tear for they grew only where the royal steeds were bred and no where else, the tear part of the name came from the sorrow at seeing the death of any one of the fantastic horses. Sentari could not help but gasp at the accomplishment that the Goblin King had done in actually being successful at growing the plants so well.

The carriage ceased it's jerking and jolting as they came to the courtyard which was the new entrance way to the large gray castle at the very center of the city. Standing proudly in the archway of the building was the very image of every romantic's dream man. Tall, well built, thoroughly groomed and with a pair of mis-matched eyes to die for… Jareth, Lord of Dreams and Ruler of the Labyrinth and it's kingdom was just like the picture Sentari had once viewed upon a rare visit to the courts.

He walked like a true lion to the black wood carriage, taking a moment to admire the breathtaking mares at the head of it. The driver bowed swiftly to the much taller figure and opened the door revealing the archaic Nurse and servant lady Mae Prefontane who held the slim pale hand of the bride-to-be. The sun had settled low enough that everyone present could easily look at the woman with approval. Many had believed Sentari to be a ugly withdrawn girl birthed to good fortune of land but not of looks. Unfortunately they knew nothing of the stubborn will that lay every so gently underneath her surface.

Cheers rose up into the sky as the people formally welcomed the still slightly frightened woman into their ranks with good spirits. Jareth took her arm in a gentlemanly manor as the castle's servants gathered the belongings that had been expertly packed days in advance. Mae stayed close behind her lady mistress as a escort to ensure nothing foul would take place for she to heard rumors of the power of the Goblin King and she wanted nothing of ill-intent to occur during the four month tour and the two month preparation for the marriage.

"What do you think of my country?" Jareth asked as the mounted the stone steps leading into the castle.

"We have all heard the tales of the Rebirth but none had even remotely grasped the reality of it My Lord King" came a formal if not stiff from Sentari.

"I see you've not gotten over the differences between us, no hurries yet my Lady. The future of our two great nations lay in the hands of us and our line, for that I am willing to take the rest of our lives to ensure that the correct action is done." he responded equally.

Inwardly Jareth was fearing that perhaps the fates had given a quest to difficult to win and in the shadows a dark figure laughed.


	3. With A Beating Heart I Do Bare

**With A Beating Heart I Do Bare Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** _Obviously the Laby and it's respective parts are the property of it's original creators and the fiction characters not mentioned by their story line are of course my own creation and thusly belong to me.  
_**Note:** _Sorry for the late reply, I had to move to my mothers due to a violent domestic disturbance at my old place. The next chapter shall be rated R for a dream I shall be making our lovely Jareth have. Sorry for any typos in this…the damn spell checker doesn't listen to a single thing._

The imperial feel of the massive gray stone castle was only surpassed by the frigidness that emanated from the thick walls. Even the long faded portraits that hung delicately by their thin wires seem to withdraw from this haunted feeling. Sentari wondered to what caused this abnormality with the Labyrinth for everything else had been so perfectly remodeled. As their steps brought them ever closer to the Guest Wing, the mysterious feeling lessened a great deal. There was no question wither Mae felt it as well for Sentari had kept a close watch on her lady-in-waiting and the poor woman was absolutely trembling with nervousness were once strength resided. Those tall almost colorless walls felt imposing, restricting on one's body and soul. Jareth had long been accustomed to the castle even with it's new darker side, it reminded the king of himself, captivating, magnetic and above all else, deadly.

They paused at a very characterless door that looked more like a gateway to some unknown tome in the times of the ancients. The only appealing feature was the dark wood that had been long robbed of it's former glory. Jareth looked to the figure of the woman and figured her and the door had a lot in common then he pushed the door open effortlessly. The slightly impressive room that it opened to was traditional for a higher ranked hireling or assistant such as Sentari's beloved chaperone. It was clear that Mae would take up residence here during the time that they'd be spending here. A quick reserved look around gave all the information that could possibly be gathered. Sentari made a mental note to have the room given more colors and the odd plant to help circulate clean air for the colder months.

"This is very impressive in size though it does boarder on lifeless but that shall be corrected in time no doubt. A fine gift My Lord." the young heiress commented as they moved on.

"The original room for her was to be much closer to the royal suites but it appears when those apartments where Remade the servants quarters were morphed into the three native chambers. They've already been named the Groom's flat, the Bride's Suite and the Royal Apartments so obviously I can not give any of them to your lady-in-waiting. But I assure you that this is the largest and closest room that may be given to her." Jareth responded using the same formalities that Sentari seemed so found of using.

"Acceptable I suppose." came her icy reply.

Eventauly the lengthy hallways at last turned to one massive walkway that forked into three different pathways, each leading to one of the three prodigious rooms. Two of the doors were nearly identical in design right down to the glossy silver paint upon the expensive oak wood. The third and most central room held a impressive double door entryway etched in the familiar sights of the kingdom and painted in actual gold flake. Jareth guided Sentari by grasping her elbow and directing the stubborn woman to the door on the right hand side. This room was nothing remotely like anything Sentari had witnessed before in her entire life-span. Everything was done in unison, all matching a shade of red almost equal to the hair of the young woman who was to reside within it.

"Now this is more suitable…almost inspiring Jareth!" said Sentari breathlessly.

The sudden dropping of the stiffness was surprising for those who bothered to notice which was first and for most the Goblin King was paying sharp attention to the slim lady who happened to be walking around in awe of the fine decorations that where placed all about the large room. Sentari felt so small compared to everything in the Bride's Suite, the joy upon the beautiful face of his lady was moving. Jareth nearly lost his regal composer in simply watching her walk about gently touching a fabric here or admiring a statue. He wondered what it would be like to have those hands maneuvering his manhood or to sample a look into her eyes as they became one. A quick stirring in the king's trousers reminded the man that he had yet to persuade the woman into opening her heart. So far one slip on the tongue was hardly anything to pride one's self on but the room had allowed the girl beneath the jewels to shine through.

"I saw to the furnishing myself as well as the coloration and almost everything you see here apart from the building of the room. The Labyrinth did that part on it's own." Jareth commented.

"Then I must applaud your tastes then for I am greatly impressed. To be honest rumor had it that your tastes apart from bed partners have been…very simplistic as of late."

The lovely response from the all to famous warrior queen that was hidden beneath lace and polish jewels. Her chaperone gasped at the harshness of the younger woman's words and the meaning behind them. All of the Seelie courts had the odd man who was favored by the women and gave to them a night of pleasure and a life time of disgrace. The high-courts believed Jareth to be theirs despite having no proof of his actions. More often then not a close friend of the Goblin King would take a woman who had been wined and dined by Jareth when she noticed the fabled "Royal Member" was not in their grasp after all. Quickly when Sentari came within his reach Jareth moved her so that they stood face to face.

"My dear girl, I had a woman once many years ago when I was the same age as my brother. We were to wed until the night before our engagement was to be announce. You see we met every night under a tree to exchange kisses or endearments but when my lady failed to meet me I grew worried. I went to her estate and found my way to her gardens and when I looked up I saw her in the arms of some servant. The only woman since her had dismissed me after defeating the labyrinth. Now do not mock me concerning relationships my captivating lady." Jareth muttered darkly, his eyes shinning with anger.

Sentari took a step backwards in shock at the hurt that also poured forth from those mis-matched orbs. At least he had passed one of her tests of his character for now she knew should they be married and bare forth heirs to both their lands and would not need to worry for the sudden appearance of a bastard child from some random little woman thinking her get had a right to the inheritance of Sentari's future children. She breathed a sign of relief at the thought but still kept her guard up around this man.

"I believe you, forgive me but there was no other way to ensure that…" Sentari trailed off, her voice barely a whisper.

"Understandable my dear. Until this day we've hardly been able to speak to one another and being from different levels of courts bred doubt. I am not the monster others speak of…but do not let my lack of experience fool you. I know my way around a woman." he replied before leaving the two women.

-

Darkness descended upon the kingdom so quickly that no one noticed it coming upon them but all had been occupied with the preparations of the tours a head. Millions of tiny glittering stars sprinkled across the velvety black night skies. There was even a refreshing light breeze that flowed ever so sweetly across the kingdom. Many saw this as a sign of the times to come for this night appeared so perfect. Sentari felt the total opposite now that it seemed the man who was her intended was rightfully made at the hoarse words spoken from her own lips against him. She supposed that Jareth would do the bedding after their wedding to seal the marriage entirely then keep his distance from here until it was time to try and breed heirs. Though this was a more favorable action to her, Sentari still wished there was some way of making this easier after all she was only testing the man to prove his worth. When Mae entered the room both tucked away the assorted things that had been put to use then tucked the Labyrinth's queen-to-be in bed to think further about the day ahead.


End file.
